


Ondubu Facts

by cumanakecil



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Family, Friendship, Oneshot, Onew Birthday Fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onew melompat bangun saat mendapati makhluk bercahaya seram tepat di depan hidungnya. Ia spontan langsung mengambil bantal—benda paling dekat dengan dirinya—dan melempar sosok itu sekuat tenaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ondubu Facts

… _satu domba, melompat dengan girang di tengah padang rumput yang indah…_

… _diiringi kepakan sayap kupu-kupu dan sinar matahari pagi yang memancar lembut…_

… _namun sayang, sang domba tidak melihat sebuah batu kecil yang tergeletak manis tak jauh di depannya…_

… _ia terus berlari dan…_

 _._

 _._

"Onew _hyung_ , bangun! Sudah pagi,"

Dan guncangan tiba-tiba dari seorang pemuda berambut mangkok dengan sukses memotong cerita perjalanan sang domba. Ia terus menggoyangkan tubuh di balik selimut di depannya selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya sosok itu menyibakkan selimutnya dan terduduk.

Key—sang rambut mangkok—tersenyum puas melihat leadernya yang satu itu telah tersadar dari alam mimpi. Pemuda itu telah berpakaian training lengkap—celana panjang abu-abu berpadu dengan kaos putih yang dilapisi dengan jaket merah. Ia berdiri dan meregangkan tubuh sejenak. Memandangi sinar matahari pagi yang lembut, masuk melalui jendela yang telah setengah terbuka terbuka—Jonghyun yang membukanya saat ia terbangun pertama kali.

"Jonghyun _hyung_ sudah bersiap bersepeda di bawah," Key beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dan mulai merapikannya. Mengatur letak bantal dan selimut di kasurnya, ia tata agar terlihat serapi mungkin. Setelah siap, ia menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di pinggang—tersenyum puas. "Mungkin kalau kau mau ikut ka—yah, tidur lagi." Dan ia spontan mengeluh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat gundukan selimut yang naik turun dengan pelan. Key menghela napas panjang dan kembali beranjak membangunkan rekannya yang satu itu.

"Bangun,"

Dengan satu gerakan, Key menyingkap selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Onew. Ditariknya tangan _hyung_ nya yang masih seperempat terbangun itu sampai terduduk—untuk yang kedua kalinya. Melihat respon Onew yang hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, pemuda itu berdecak pelan dan mulai melipat selimut yang masih berantakan di depannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut dengan kami, berarti kau harus membuat sarapan, Onew _hyung_. Atau paling tidak bangunkan Minho atau Taemin dan suruh mereka masak—tapi aku yakin mereka pasti tidak mau," Key menyeringai sesaat dan menepuk bahu sosok di depannya. "Baik, aku pergi. Selamat memasak! Jangan tidur lagi ya, _annyeong_!"

Ia kemudian bangkit dan melenggang santai ke luar kamar. Melambai sebentar pada leadernya—yang sepertinya masih setengah sadar, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Hening.

.

Onew mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit sampai ia menyadari sinar matahari yang makin terang menerobos masuk melalui jendela. Udara di sekitarnya mulai menghangat, dan mulai terdengar aktivitas pagi dari para tetangga di bawah. Ia menguap dan meregangkan ototnya. Jonghyun dan Key sepertinya sudah pergi bersepeda beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ah, pergi?

Sang leader beranjak bangun dan mengintip keadaan di luar kamar. Sepi. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar sudah pergi. Mengucek mata, ia menutup pintu kamar kembali dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuknya. Onew mulai memejamkan matanya, berharap ia bisa meneruskan cerita domba yang sempat terputus karena guncangan _dongsaeng_ nya yang cerewet itu. Perlahan, pikirannya mulai melayang. Terbang menuju alam mimpi dan mengetuk pintu untuk masuk ke dalamnya—

—namun kemudian ia terbangun kembali. Kewajiban dirinya untuk memasak yang diberikan seenaknya oleh Key mau tak mau mengusik ketenangannya juga. Dengan malas, pemuda itu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur, merapikannya dengan setengah niat dan berjalan terhuyung ke luar kamar.

"Baik Key, aku yang masak."

* * *

"…"

"Ayamnya mana…?" sang leader menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sudah siap dengan celemek, dan penggorengan sudah cukup panas untuk mulai dipakai. Namun ia tak bisa menemukan daging ayam mentah yang dibungkus plastik di kulkas—ia baru membelinya kemarin, tak mungkin ada yang menghabiskannya dalam semalam. Mengerutkan kening, Onew kembali menyibak beberapa makanan di kulkas mereka. Nihil. Makanan itu tak ditemukan dimanapun.

Dengan tak semangat, ia membuka seluruh lemari dan laci di dapur, berharap tiba-tiba teringat kalau ia meletakkannya di suatu tempat selain di kulkas.

Terdengar kegaduhan lemari yang dibuka tutup selama beberapa saat dan diakhiri dengan helaan napas panjang. Sang leader melipat kedua tangannya dan memajukan bibirnya. Tak ada.

"Ah, terus pagi ini makan apa?" setengah kecewa, Onew akhirnya membuka kulkas kembali dan menemukan onggokan daging segar yang terbungkus dengan rapi di satu sudut. Ia melongok sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengambil daging itu dan mengamatinya sesaat.

"Sepertinya pagi ini daging saja. Semoga Taemin tak keberatan dibekali daging hari ini," bergumam sendiri, Onew kemudian mulai mengambil tatakan dan meletakkan daging itu di atasnya. Meraih pisau tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan mulai memotong daging itu. Nasi sudah terlebih dulu dibuat, dan kini sedang dimasak di _rice cooker_. Mungkin telur mata sapi juga bukan lauk yang buruk. Kalau sempat, ia akan membuatnya nanti. Ia sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam berurusan dengan daging—sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk memasak daging sejak dulu.

.

 **#1. Onew's parents has a meat shop.**

 **.**

"Wanginya enak, _hyung_. Masak apa?"

Onew menoleh dan mendapati Minho tengah berdiri di belakangnya, mengacak rambut dan menguap pelan. Mengucek mata, pemuda itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Onew dan melongok untuk melihat sumber wangi yang telah sukses membuatnya terbangun pagi itu.

"Daging—mestinya ayam, tapi menghilang." sang leader menggerutu pelan—sepertinya masih tidak rela makanan kesayangannya itu raib secara misterius. Minho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan dan kedua matanya tertumpu pada penggorengan lain yang belum dipanaskan dan 5 butir telur ayam yang masih berembun di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati penggorengan tersebut dan meraih satu telur. Dingin. Sepertinya Onew baru mengambilnya dari kulkas. "Butuh bantuan untuk memasak ini?" Minho mengacungkan telur di genggaman tangannya dan meraih penggorengan. Onew menyeringai—memperlihatkan dua gigi kelincinya yang lucu yang berada di tengah deretan gigi yang lain—dan mengangguk antusias.

"Akan sangat terbantu bila kau mau,"

.

 **#2.**   
**One of Onew's nickname is OnTokki (Tokki = Rabbit) because of his front two bunny teeth.**

 **.**

Minho tersenyum kecil membalas cengiran hyungnya itu dan mulai menyalakan kompor. "Mata sapi? Atau dadar?"

"Terserah kau saja,"

Pemuda dengan tinggi 181 cm itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia memanaskan penggorengan dan menunggu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya memasukkan telur yang sudah ia pecah ke dalamnya—ia memutuskan untuk membuat telur mata sapi. Onew masih bersenandung, dan Minho sesekali mengiringi dengan suara nge _bass_ khasnya.

Minho mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling sembari menunggu telurnya matang. Matanya kemudian menemukan jam dinding yang tergantung manis di sudut ruangan. Ia mengerutkan dahi, memfokuskan pengelihatan untuk berusaha membaca alat penunjuk waktu itu. "Jonghyun _hyung_ dan Key _hyung_ lama sekali? Sekarang sudah jam—"

"—AAAH! 6.35!"

Sontak Onew dan Minho menoleh ke arah sumber suara—kamar tidur mereka. Terdengar suara gedebukan pelan dan wajah cemberut Taemin muncul dari balik pintu beberapa detik kemudian. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dan matanya masih setengah terbuka. Bocah itu kemudian langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk yang bertengger di bahu kirinya.

 _Blam._ Pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan agak kencang dan suara air yang mengucur dari shower mulai terdengar dari sana.

"…"

"….aku lupa membangunkan Taemin." Minho nyengir. Ia menutup muka dengan tangan kirinya dan tertawa kecil. Onew yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak pelan sembari menyeringai. Memang beginilah. Sudah beberapa kali para member SHINee lupa membangunkan _maknae_ mereka yang satu itu—mungkin karena hanya Taemin yang berkewajiban untuk sekolah dan bangun pagi. _Poor little Taeminnie_.

"Minta maaf sana," Onew mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa kecil. Minho hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan memasak telur yang ketiga—masih menyeringai tak berdosa.

"Nanti biar aku yang antar dia ke sekolah. Mungkin masih keburu kalau naik motor," pemuda itu melirik jam dinding sekali lagi.

Onew hanya mengangguk. Ia mengambil kotak bekal dan mulai menyusunkan daging dan telur yang telah siap dimakan untuk bekal Taemin.

.

 **#2. Onew always makes a lunch for his**   
_  
**maknae**   
_   
**, Taemin.**

 **.**

" _Annyeong_! Pada masak apa? Wanginya tercium sampai ruang tamu,"

Ah, Key dan Jonghyun sudah pulang rupanya. Mereka datang dari pintu dan langsung melongok untuk melihat masakan yang dibuat oleh leadernya. Bersepeda pagi buta membuat perut mereka menjadi bertambah lapar dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Key melihat susunan daging yang masih mengepul di piring. Ia menjilat bibirnya dan melirik sejenak ke arah Onew yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan bekal Taemin. Tersenyum nakal, pelan-pelan ia ulurkan tangannya dan mengambil irisan daging yang empuk itu. Wangi bumbunya yang sangat khas semakin menambah selera. Key mulai membuka mulutnya dan—

 _Plak._

"Taruh lagi. Kalau mau makan, duduk di meja dengan manis dan tunggu sampai disajikan, oke?"

Pemuda berambut mangkok itu melirik sebal pada _hyung_ nya yang kini tengah tersenyum manis di sebelahnya. Setengah tidak rela, ia meletakkan kembali daging lezat yang hampir ia santap dan beranjak menuju meja makan. Ia duduk di sebelah Jonghyun yang sedang asyik dengan handphonenya dan menumpukan siku pada meja—masih memajukan bibirnya dan menunggu tak sabar.

"Tenanglah Key, semuanya pasti kebagian kok." Jonghyun menyeringai melihat kelakuan kekanakan rekannya itu. Sementara _dongsaeng_ nya yang ia ajak bicara hanya melengos pelan dan meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Aku lapar. Bisakah mereka masak lebih cepat lagi?"

Sementara itu, Taemin telah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Ia keluar kamar mandi dengan bersungut-sungut, melirik tak suka pada _hyung_ nya yang menjadi orang yang kesekian kalinya yang lupa membangunkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Namun saat ia melirik ke arah jam dinding, matanya membulat seketika dan ia segera mempercepat langkahnya—berganti pakaian dengan seragam dan menyisir rambut. Mengamati diri sebentar di depan kaca dan merapikan tempat tidur, setelah itu Taemin langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya dan beranjak menuju meja makan.

" _Annyeong_ , Taemin. Kenapa mukamu begitu?"

"Aku telat." ujar Taemin singkat. Ia segera mengambil roti tawar dan mulai mengolesinya dengan mentega. Sepertinya ia tak akan sempat untuk makan nasi pagi ini. Setelah menaburkan meises ke atasnya, ia memakannya dalam 3 suap dan segera berdiri untuk berangkat.

Taemin melirik jam dinding sekali lagi. 10 menit menuju bel masuk. Sepertinya sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan membungkuk pelan.

"Baik, aku pergi. _Anny_ —"

"Biar aku antar."

Minho memotong salam Taemin dan segera beranjak dari penggorengan, bergegas mengambil kunci motor. Ia kembali beberapa detik kemudian dan mengangguk pada Taemin. "Maaf tadi lupa membangunkan. Kuusahakan kau sampai tepat waktu,"

"Eh, benar? Asik!" Taemin tersenyum gembira. Untunglah Minho bisa mengantarnya—sebenarnya pemuda itu memang harus mengantarnya mengingat Minho lah yang membuat Taemin telat untuk bangun. Tapi sepertinya Taemin tak peduli. Bocah itu langsung berjalan ke luar rumah untuk memakai sepatu dan bersenandung riang. Minho kemudian berbalik ke arah meja makan dan membungkuk pada Onew, Key, dan Jonghyun. "Aku pergi dulu, makannya diselesaikan nanti. _Annyeong_ ,"

Dan pemuda itu menghilang beberapa detik kemudian. Yang lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan mempersilahkan untuk pergi, kemudian melanjutkan makan. Key berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar bocah. Gampang sekali berubah mood."

* * *

Hari itu berlalu seperti biasa. Setelah makan dan bersiap, keempat member SHINee lainnya langsung bertolak menuju tempat latihan untuk menyempurnakan tarian mereka. Semuanya masih butuh banyak berlatih, mengingat boyband itu akan mengadakan konser tunggal pertamanya tak lama lagi. Hari itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

"Huah,"

Onew menyenderkan dirinya ke jok taksi dan melengos pelan. Malam telah menghampiri . Bulan purnama menghias di atas sana dengan bulat sempurna—malam ini hampir tengah bulan, dan awan mendung sedang tidak berminat untuk datang.

Sang leader mengintip ke luar jendela, mengamati jalanan yang sudah lengang. Jam menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Keempat member SHINee lainnya tidak ada yang berminat untuk membuka pembicaraan—atau bahkan ada yang sudah tidur. Pemuda 21 tahun itu memajukan bibir. Bosan. Dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan rubik kesayangannya dari dalam tas dan mulai memainkannya dalam diam.

.

 **#3. He brings a rubix cube around and do it when he's bored.**

 **.**

Semua member SHINee pulang lebih larut malam itu. Selain latihan yang porsinya ditambah karena harus ada beberapa gerakan yang direvisi, mereka juga memang sudah merencanakan untuk pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan kebutuhan yang sudah habis di rumah—terutama makanan. Entah apa yang membuat seluruh snack dan bahan masakan selalu habis sebelum waktunya.

Mungkin memang nafsu makan mereka di atas rata-rata?

Selain itu, Onew juga menuntut untuk membeli ayam baru pengganti ayam yang hilang hari ini. Sepertinya sang leader yang satu ini benar-benar tak rela menu makan paginya diubah. Entah siapa yang dengan teganya membiarkan Onew nelangsa pagi ini karena tak bisa makan ayam kesukaannya. Ia memang sangat suka ayam. Cinta, bisa dibilang.

.

 **#4. He's crazy about chicken.**

.

Onew memperhatikan kantung-kantung belanjaan yang diletakkan di bawah kakinya. Entah perasaannya saja, atau belanjaan kali ini memang banyak sekali? Ah, mungkin kerjaan Key, pikirnya. _Dongsaeng_ nya yang satu itu memang sering bereksperimen akan masakan—dan sekalinya mencoba, tak akan tanggung-tanggung jumlah bahan yang dipakai.

Malam mulai merangkak. Udara makin dingin sekarang. Taksi akhirnya memasuki komplek perumahan tempat SHINee tinggal dan menepi di depan sebuah rumah tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Ssh, bangun, sudah sampai." sang leader menggoyangkan sosok di sebelahnya pelan. Jonghyun perlahan membuka mata dan mengerjap, melihat keadaan sekeliling sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke luar. Di belakangnya, Minho mengikuti.

Butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk membangunkan Taemin dan Key yang tertidur dengan pulasnya di jok belakang. Seperempat sadar, dengan terhuyung Taemin melangkah menuju pintu depan—matanya masih setengah terbuka. Key berjalan pelan di belakangnya dan menguap lebar.

Onew mengucapkan terimakasih pada supir taksi dan membayar, sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya membulat saat tersadar kalau belanjaan mereka masih tergeletak manis di dalam.

"Eh—Key! Belanjaannya? Gimana?"

Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dengan enggan. Key mengacak rambutnya dan kemudian meneruskan berjalan dengan tidak peduli.

" _Hyung_ saja yang bawa, aku lelah _._ Nanti biar kubantu di dalam."

 _...Ha?_

Sang leader terbengong sejenak. Dirinya? Sendiri? Disuruh membawa belanjaan sebanyak ini? Apakah _dongsaeng_ nya yang satu itu sudah tidak waras? Dipandangnya kembali belanjaan mereka yang teronggok manis di dalam taksi. Ada 5 kantung plastik besar yang masing-masing penuh dengan belanjaan—entah apa saja yang telah mereka beli sampai sebanyak itu.

Onew meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan menggelengkan kepala. Yah, bagaimanapun juga ia memang harus mengangkat belanjaan ini. Ia tak tega meminta bantuan pada yang lain—mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan.

.

 **#6.**   
**Jonghyun : Onew is very understand of us, and has very high leadership qualities.**

 **.**

Satu persatu kantung belanjaan mulai ia bawa ke dalam. Butuh waktu lumayan lama, memang. Saat semuanya sudah selesai , dengan terhuyung pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamar dan menemukan rekan-rekannya telah tertidur pulas di kasurnya masing-masing. Lagi, sang leader menghela napas. Yah, ia memang harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Tak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Mungkin Onew hanya menyayangkan kepedulian para member SHINee lainnya yang kurang.

Bayangkan, tadi ketika latihan, dirinyalah yang diminta untuk membelikan makan siang. Onew juga harus merelakan dirinya berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk mencari taksi—mobil yang biasanya mengantar mereka sedang ada urusan—sementara member lainnya menunggu di dalam ruangan yang hangat. Saat di supermarket, ia juga diminta untuk membawa 3 dari 5 kantung belanjaan ke dalam taksi.

Entahlah, mungkin Onew memang harus berbicara dengan mereka lain kali.

Lain kali. Kedua matanya kini sudah sangat berat. Sang leader berjalan perlahan dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur, menarik selimut sampai ke atas kepala dan melepaskan semua lelah dan penatnya ke alam mimpi, bertemu domba-domba yang berlarian di atas sana.

.

.

… _sang domba kini berlari kembali dengan riang, walaupun dengan agak terpincang karena tersandung batu kemarin…_

… _matahari bersinar terik, tetapi para pohon yang bersahabat melindungi udara agar tetap sejuk…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Ssst, sudah tidur?"

Minho segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melongok ke tempat tidur leadernya. Ia menyeringai dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Oke. Mission started."

* * *

.

.

… _matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat dan sang domba masih berlari dengan riang…_

… _seluruh temannya telah pergi, pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sendirian, ditemani gesekan ilalang yang mengalun lembut…_

… _sang domba mulai ragu akan tujuannya. Namun ia terus berlari dan berlari…_

… _sampai…_

 _._

 _._

"Onew _hyung_! Onew _hyung_! Bangun!"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, perjalanan sang domba terganggu oleh guncangan dari si rambut mangkok. Onew membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sekelilingnya gelap. Ia masih berada di balik selimut, memang, tetapi mestinya tidak segelap ini. Hanya ada cahaya putih samar dari satu titik, yang ia pun tak tahu itu apa.

"Ada pemadaman listrik, bantu aku cari lilin!"

Dengan malas, perlahan sang leader menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi pengelihatannya dan—

"HWAA!"

Ia langsung meloncat bangun dari tidurnya saat mendapati makhluk bercahaya seram tepat di depan mukanya. Jantung Onew berdebar kencang dan ia spontan langsung mengambil bantal—benda paling dekat dengan dirinya—dan melempar sosok itu sekuat tenaga. Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba dan rupanya yang tidak menyenangkan untuk dipandang dalam gelap tentu membuat siapa saja ketakutan.

"E—ey, tenang! Tenang, _hyung_! Ini aku, Key. Lihat?"

Napas Onew masih naik turun tak karuan saat makhuk di depannya menjauhkan senter dari bawah dagunya dan kemudian menyinari seluruh wajahnya. Baru ia sadari kalau itu _dongsaeng_ nya, Key.

Key nyengir. "Sebegitu menyeramkannya kah?"

Onew segera menghantamnya kembali dengan bantal. "Kau membuatku hampir mati jantungan, tahu? Mana yang lain? Minta Minho atau Jonghyun saja, aku mau tidur lagi." sang leader bersiap memakai selimutnya kembali, namun ditahan oleh Key.

"Susah bangun. Kau saja. Ya?" Onew kembali terduduk dan memandang tak suka pada Key yang sekali lagi telah seenaknya mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa membiarkannya terjaga sendirian di tengah gelap begini. Maka dengan enggan akhirnya ia bangun dan berjalan terhuyung menuju dapur—tempat mereka menyimpan lilin dan korek api.

"…"

"Ah ya, hati-hati Onew _hyung_. Tadi malam Taemin baru saja menumpahkan segelas—"

 _GEDUBRAK._

"—Hmph,"

Dan sang leader dengan sukses mencium lantai, menimbulkan suara gedebukan yang lumayan miris. Sepertinya Key terlambat memberi tahu. Pemuda berambut mangkok itu harus mati-matian menahan tawanya dan memasang muka khawatir, berjongkok dan segera membantu rekannya itu bangun.

"Aw," Onew mengelus kepalanya yang kini telah dihiasi sebuah benjolan kecil. Selain mencium lantai, sepertinya kepalanya juga terantuk sesuatu. Ia susah payah berdiri dipapah Key—kakinya susah untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Nyeri. Sepertinya keseleo.

"Kau tak apa, _hyung_?"

' _Apanya yang tak apa?'_ Geram Onew gemas. Oke, tenang, tenang. Ia hanya perlu mengantar Key untuk menemukan lilin dan kemudian ia bisa kembali ke kasur dan beristirahat kembali. Maka sang leader hanya mengangguk pelan dan meneruskan berjalan menuju dapur. Mereka hanya tinggal seperempat jalan lagi ketika—

 _Bruush._

Butiran-butiran kecil warna putih sukses menyelimuti sebagian tubuh Onew. Ia berhenti sejenak—jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Ragu-ragu, ia mengangkat tangannya yang juga terkena dan mengecap butiran putih tersebut. Ia mengerinyitkan alisnya. Tepung? Darimana? Kini ia tak bisa melihat dengan baik—bulu matanya dipenuhi titik-titik putih. Ia hanya bisa melihat cahaya senter yang dipegang Key semakin menjauh.

"Key! Tunggu, tunggu!" tertatih, ia berlari kecil dan menyusul _dongsaeng_ nya yang dengan seenak hati meninggalkan dirinya. "Jangan tingga—"

"Ah, aku temukan lilinnya!"

 _Pats._

Dan bersamaan dengan dinyalakannya lilin Key, lampu mendadak terang kembali. Onew langsung menutup matanya—cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat matanya perih. Ia menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha menyingkirkan tepung yang menghalangi pengelihatannya. Ia juga mengacak rambutnya, sehingga kepulan tepung keluar dari sana seperti asap.

"Key? Lampu sudah nyala, aku mau ti—"

.

 _Saengil chukka hamnida…_

 _Saengil chukka hamnida…_

.

..Eh?

Mereka semua di sana. Di bawah sinar cahaya lampu dapur. Tersenyum ceria sambil menyanyikan lagu—selamat ulang tahun? Spontan Onew langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kalender, tak jauh darinya. _14 Desember 2010_. Dan kemudian matanya berpaling pada jam dinding yang tergantung manis di dinding.

 _00.00_

Onew masih terpaku diam saat semuanya berjalan perlahan, maju sambil terus menyanyikan lagu _'Happy Birthday'_. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah kue ulang tahun yang dibawa oleh Minho— dilapisi dengan potongan-potongan cokelat dan _whipped cream_ di setiap sisinya, dan beberapa buah strawberry di atasnya. Dan—ah, apakah itu figuran dirinya? Terlihat sosok pemuda berjaket hijau dan berkuping kelinci sedang tersenyum riang di samping lilin yang berdiri tegak.

Ah, jadi ini isi kantung belanjaan yang tadi?

" _Happy birthday, our SHINee leader. Keep shining and smiling, we wish you all the best."_

Perlahan sang leader mulai tersenyum, mengerti. Ia hampir saja meneteskan air mata—tapi tidak, ia hanya tertawa kecil dan memeluk seluruh rekan-rekannya—dan menularkan bubuk tepung pada mereka. Sungguh, rencana Yang di Atas sangat tak terduga. Onew ingat, semalam ia sempat tak suka pada mereka semua. Bahkan hampir kehilangan kesabaran karena Key mengganggu tidurnya seenaknya—tentu dia tak tahu kalau semua perilaku tadi hanyalah sandiwara.

Tapi sekarang..? Semuanya telah menjadi keluarga kembali. Sang leader kini telah melupakan keluh-kesahnya tadi. Itu semua tak penting. Mempunyai keluarga yang harmonis dan saling menyayangi adalah yang utama. Dan yang paling penting, jauh di dalam hatinya, Onew tahu. Sang leader tahu kalau SHINee adalah keluarga, yang terpenting, yang tersayang, yang harus dijaga.

Senyum lebar tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya yang semakin berseri.

" _Makasih, makasih banyak semuanya. Love you all,"_

Bahkan kata-kata pun tak akan bisa mengekspresikan seberapa besar rasa sayang Onew pada sosok-sosok penuh senyuman yang kini berdiri mengelilinginya. Semua ada di dalam hatinya, tersimpan baik dalam memori otaknya yang tak akan pernah terhapus oleh waktu.

.

 **#7.**   
**Jonghyun : Onew is the kindest member because he is too kind & has a fragile heart so he doesn't know how to express his inner feelings. **

… **but everyone knows that Onew will always save all the best things in his heart and won't forget it, ever after.**

 **.**

"Onew _hyung_ , tiup lilin!" Taemin bertepuk tangan antusias. Minho menyodorkan kue dengan lilin di atasnya tepat ke depan leadernya. Tanpa ragu, Onew memejamkan mata dan mendekapkan tangan. Merangkai kata-kata permohonan dalam hati dan meniup lilinnya, menitipkan segenap harapannya pada asap melayang pelan, menyebar dan kemudian perlahan menipis dan tak terlihat.

Semua bertepuk tangan antusias, dan Jonghyun langsung menyodorkan pisau pemotong kue dan tersenyum tak berdosa. "Nah, sekarang bagian paling menyenangkan. Mau ditunggu sampai kapan? Aku sudah lapar. _Gimme the first cake_!" ia nyengir—dan langsung disambut sorakan dan dorongan dari member yang lainnya. Tertawa lepas, Jonghyun akhirnya menyerahkan pisau pemotong kue dan berlari menjauh—menghindar dari kemungkinan mereka menyerang dengan lebih brutal.

. . .

… _dan di tengah seluruh canda dan tawa, harapan serta permintaan yang diucapkan akan terus mengambang di udara. Berputar mengiringi waktu, menunggu sampai sang peri datang dan mengambil harapan tersebut_ _—sebelum kemudian mewujudkannya menjadi kenyataan…_

  


* * *

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Tanjoubi Omodetou, Onew oppa :)) Wish you all the best, keep smiling and shining!   
> Saengil chukka hamnidaaaa!
> 
> My first fic in this fandom. Langka SHINee ya di sini? Ayo ramaikan yay /plak
> 
> RnR..?


End file.
